This invention relates to a tool for removing the door panel of an automobile door, i.e., the outer sheet metal skin of an automobile door.
An automobile door generally is comprised of a door frame having an outer sheet metal panel or skin affixed to it. The edges of the outer sheet metal are reversely folded around the door frame, with the door frame sandwiched between the sheet metal skin and the folded edges. The folded edges normally are spot welded to securely affix the sheet metal skin to the door frame.
In many cases when the doors are damaged, the door panels are simply removed and replaced to repair the door. In the past, this has generally been accomplished by grinding the edge of the sheet metal skin where it is reversely folded about the door frame. Doing so, however, is a laborious task and, in many cases, the door frame is damaged in the process. Various tools have been designed to perform this task, however, none of these tools are found to be entirely satisfactory, for one reason or another.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tool for use in removing the outer sheet metal skin of an automobile door.
More particularly, it is an object to provide such a tool which can be used with a conventional pneumatic hammer, to rapidly remove the sheet metal skin without damaging the door frame to which it is affixed.
A still further object is to provide such a tool having a removable cutting bit, whereby the cutting bit can be easily replaced or sharpened.